Love By Accident
by taylorlyles
Summary: By law Hermione has to marry Fred. Fred has to break up with his girlfriend and Hermione has to give up the idea of experiencing true love. Can she and Fred fall in love? Or will they be forever friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Hermione plopped down on her bed and sighed. Finally she thought to herself. As much as she loved Hogwarts, it was such a chore to pack for it. She, Harry, and Ron were returning for the seventh year. Ginny was beyond excited. She couldn't wait to have her boyfriend, brother, and best friend there with her. Just then Molly came into her and Ginny's shared room.

"You got a letter dear." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh. Thank you." She waited until Molly had left the room before reading it. She opened it quickly and her eyes scanned over its contents. Her mouth dropped open. She blinked a few times before reading it over again and again. A few seconds later she heard footsteps, tons of them. Ginny burst into the room, Harry, Ron, and the twins.

"Did you see this?" Ginny questioned. Hermione nodded, still speechless.

"Well?" Hermione looked up.

"Well what George?" She snapped. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." Harry sighed.

"We all are Mione. Do you think there's any way out of it?" He asked her. She shook her head and looked out the window next to her bed.

"No. I really think there's no way out. It's the Ministry, and they've made their decision." She said, sadness in her voice.

"Well, at least we'll be marrying someone our own age." George said.

"You nimwad." Ginny said. Her brother looked confused. Ginny sighed.

"Must I explain everything? The letter says all wizards from the ages 17-25 have to wed another wizard and have a child within one year of marriage." She said.

"She means that you can marry anyone from your age to our age." Harry said. George groaned.

"No offense, but I don't want to marry someone still at Hogwarts." He said. Fred moved to sit next to Hermione on her bed. Everyone else sat on Ginny's.

"What are we going to do?" He asked aloud. Everyone shrugged.

"Children! Where are you all at?" They heard Molly call.

"Up here mum." Fred called. She came in.

"Ah there ya are. You've all received more letters." She said handing the stack to Fred. He took his and then passed the rest to Hermione and so on.

"Do you think this is it?" Ginny asked. Everyone knew she was meaning if it had their spouse's name in the envelope.

"There's only one way to find out." Harry said looking at his girlfriend nervously. Everyone quickly opened their letters.

"Harry! I got you!" Ginny squealed in happiness.

"Yes! I got Katie! The funny thing is, I was going to propose to her next week." George said laughing.

"Ah bloody hell!" Ron said, sounding upset.

"Who'd you get Ron?" Harry asked looking over at his best friend.

"Stupid Lavender." He said tossing his letter aside. "This is going to be my own personal hell." He said causing the others to laugh. Fred and Hermione both sat in silence looking at their letters. Ginny looked over to where they sat on the bed.

"Who'd you guys get?" She asked curiously. Hermione met Fred's gaze.

"You." They said together.

**AN: Okay well I had originally wanted to do a Draco and Hermione marriage law story, but that is done all the time. I hope you guys enjoyed it and the next chapter will definitely be longer! Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Molly called everyone to dinner. They all sat in silence. Molly shared a look with Arthur. He too, was confused by their children's sudden quietness.

"Kids, is everything alright?" Molly asked.

"Mom we have to talk to you and dad about some things." Ron said. They looked over at their youngest son.

"What's going on?" Molly asked.

"There's a new law. All wizards 17-25 have to marry another wizard and have a child within one year." He explained. Molly and Arthur's eyes widened.

"And there's more." Ginny piped in. "They've already picked our spouse." She explained.

"Well who'd you all get?" Arthur asked looking at their daughter.

"Well I got Harry." Ginny said, a small smile on her face.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Molly said.

"I got Lavender Brown." Ron said, another look of disgust. "I think I've lost my appetite." Ron said pushing his plate away. Harry chuckled.

"Well that's a first." He said causing everyone to laugh.

"I got Katie. So that's good." George said. His parents grinned, happy to see he was going to marry the girl he was in love with.

"Fred, who'd you get son, Angelina?" Arthur asked. Fred swallowed thickly and made eye contact with his future wife to be. She was sitting across from him.

"Me." She said quietly looking down at her food.

"Oh..." Molly said. Hermione looked up and Fred glared at his mother.

"Mum, is there anything wrong with that? I happen to think Hermione is a great person." He said. Hermione smiled lightly, although she knew he was just trying to be nice.

"Oh no, I just always thought she would marry Ron, I mean they are in love." Ron sighed at his mother's words. Hermione stood abruptly.

"Ronald and I are not in love! He's like my brother!" She said slamming her napkin down on the table and storming out of the house. Fred hopped up and ran out after her.

"Awww he already cares." Ginny whispered happily to Harry. Hermione closed her eyes as she sat on the porch swing. She wiped a few tears away. The wind had picked up, but it felt nice. She didn't hear Fred walk up behind her. She looked up when she felt the swing shift.

"Hey." Fred said quietly.

"Hey." She replied. She looked out to the lake that was by the house. She sighed.

"I thought you were brilliant back there." He said. She offered him a small smile.

"Well Molly probably hates my guts." She said. Fred chuckled.

"Probably not. Mum needed to be put in her place about you and Ronniekins." She laughed.

"Guys it's time for pie." Ron said coming out to where they were sitting. Fred sighed. He stood and stretched. He held his hand out for her. Hermione looked up at him, hesitating before taking his hand. They walked into the house.

"Molly I am so so-"

"No dear, don't you start. It's my fault. I do try to stick my nose into my children's business, when I probably shouldn't." Molly said with a laugh. Hermione smiled. Fred pulled out the chair for her.

"Thank you."

"Mhmm." He said sitting across from her.

"So we received a letter." Arthur said re-reading it.

"And it looks like Fred will have to move back to Hogwarts." He explained.

"What?" Fred and George said together.

"Why?" George asked. Molly laughed.

"Well how else do you expect them to have a child if they aren't together?" She questioned. George nodded.

"So we need to do some back to school shopping tomorrow." Harry said. Everyone nodded. The rest of the evening was quiet. Hermione went to bed early.

"Hey are you okay?" Ginny asked coming into their room.

"Yeah. I'm just peachy." She said sarcastically. Fred stopped outside his little sister's door.

"Oh Freddie don't tell me you're eaves-"

"Shhh!" Fred shushed his twin.

* * *

><p>"Well what's wrong?" Ginny asked. Hermione sat up and scoffed.<p>

"As if it isn't obvious Gin!" She said. When Ginny remained silent Hermione continued.

"I'm ruining Fred's life." She said. Ginny laughed.

"How in the hell are you doing that?" She questioned her best friend.

"Because, he's in love with Angelina, his girlfriend." Hermione said making a good point.

"So! Hermione you're gorgeous. Fred loves gorgeous girls. I mean what guy doesn't?" She said.

* * *

><p>Fred nodded. Hermione was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. They were so different though. She was book smart, he wasn't. He could never live up to her expectations of a husband no matter how hard he tried.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah right." Hermione said annoyed.<p>

"Hermione, you are pretty, Fred can't deny that." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, but Gin, it's no secret that your brother is hot. Hot beats pretty by a long shot. He would be embarrassed to be seen with me." Hermione said, getting more upset.

"Just give it a chance okay? You'll see, Fred is a nice guy." Ginny told her. Hermione shut off the light and laid back down in her bed, hoping Ginny was right.

Fred sighed, Hermione had to know she was beautiful, and so what if he loved his girlfriend, maybe he would learn to love Hermione too. Wouldn't he?

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please, please let me know!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Molly ushered everyone to Diagon Alley to begin back to school shopping. They were just getting all the books they needed when Ron's eyes lit up.

"Oh let's go to Fred and George's shop!" Ron said excitedly.

"Well, you and Mione go on, I'm going with Gin." Harry said as he took Ginny's hand. Ron and Hermione headed over to their shop. Fred ran a hand through his short hair when he seen her walk in.

"Hey Fred, George, you have anything for me to use for Lavender?" Ron asked, mischief danced in his eyes. Hermione smacked him.

"Ron! That is not the way to deal with her. I know you don't like her but still!" She yelled loudly. Fred and George smirked.

"Yeah, I'll show you little brother." George said ushering Ron to the back.

"So..." Fred said, frustrated that his brother had left them alone.

"So..." Hermione copied. There was an awkward silence. He touched her arm softly.

"Be right back." He told her. She watched him weave in and out of the crowd until he reached the front, just right by the front door. She recognized Angelina. She watched as she showed Fred a letter, Hermione assumed it was the same one they had all gotten. Fred kissed her on the forehead and hugged her close.

"Don't worry Mione. He'll fall for you. Just give it some time." George said, suddenly right beside her.

"You know, everyone keeps saying that more and more. It's really starting to annoy me." She said. George smirked.

"Well he had a crush on you, back in our seventh year, so he will easily fall for you again." He explained.

"Fred had a c-" She was interrupted by George pretending to slice his neck telling her to stop talking.

"Fred had a what?" Fred said coming up beside her. Hermione raked her brain for a good enough excuse. George came to her rescue.

"You had a couple of accidents with Potions. Hermione is a little worried about that class this year." George said. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was great a Potions. Fred smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine...and besides, I'll- I'll be there if you need help." He said quietly. She nodded and looked away. Ron came up to where they were, his hands full of tons of things that Hermione wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole.

"I want all of this. It's sure to make our relationship start off with a bang!" He said, a boyish grin on his face. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Ron was just about to pay when George stopped him. He laughed.

"Hey just consider it Fred and I's wedding present to you." Ron grinned.

"Thanks. Well let's go find Harry." He said looking back at Hermione. She nodded and followed him out of the crowded store.

"Well that was awkward enough." She said. Ron nodded.

"I seen him talking to her. George shouldn't have left you alone, that's why I made him come back."

"Yeah...well thanks." She said quietly. They walked down the sidewalk.

"Hermione, Ron." They turned to see Draco and Luna walking towards them. Hermione wondered what they were doing together.

"Hello, Luna, Malfoy." Hermione greeted. He nodded.

"So did the two of you get paired up together?" Luna asked. Ron shook his head no.

"I'm with Lavender." Draco snorted.

"Sorry about your luck Weasley. She's beyond annoying." Draco said a smirk on his face. Surprisingly, no coldness in his voice. Draco too, had changed after the war.

"I know." Ron said laughing.

"Who are you marrying Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Fred." Hermione answered.

"Oh, he's a nice gentlemen." Luna said in her soft voice. Draco smiled at her.

"Luna and I are getting married. We've actually come up with a date already." He said. Hermione noticed him grab her hand in his. Did Draco actually love Luna?

"Oh, when?" Hermione asked.

"February." Luna answered. Draco kissed the side of her forehead.

"Draco, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you in-" Draco interrupted Hermione.

"In love with Luna?" He finished. Hermione nodded.

"Uh yeah, you see my father being who he is, found out about the law a year ago. He then demanded to know who I was to marry. Luna and I have been talking ever since, and somewhere along the way we actually fell in love." He said, a grin on his face.

"Well, we've got to meet mum for lunch." Draco said reminding Luna.

"Oh yes, that's right. Well it was nice talking, tell Lavender and Fred we said hi, will you?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Hermione answered.

"I'm not talking to Lavender unless I absolutely have to." Ron said causing Draco to laugh. They walked off in the opposite direction. Hermione and Ron met up with Harry and Ginny and told them about their encounter with Draco and Luna.

"Well is everyone finished?" Molly asked.

"Yeah think so." Ginny said making sure everyone was with them.

"George where's Fred?" Harry asked noticing he was missing.

"Uh-um Fred had something to take care of." George said avoiding Hermione's gaze. She knew he was lying, he had to be with that nervous look on his face.

"Oh well he'll catch up. Let's go home." Molly said. Once home they ate dinner. Hermione snuck away and took her book. She sat down on the swing. She tried to read, but settled for closing her eyes to rest. She had been there for ten minutes when she heard footsteps.

"If that's Molly or Arthur or Ron or Harry or Ginny or especially George go away." She said, her eyes still closed. The person sat next to her.

"You forgot me." Fred said, a smile on his face. She was all seriousness though.

"Well you weren't at dinner." She retorted. He sighed and nodded.

"I had to pack." He said. She scoffed.

"Fred I'm not stupid. I can smell perfume on you." She said. She knew he had been spending the last two hours "saying goodbye" to Angelina. The wind tousled her hair. He put a lose strand behind her ear, his fingertips grazing the side of her face. She turned and looked at him. He suddenly grabbed both sides of her face and brought her closer to him.

"Fred what are you-" She said, but his lip crashed onto hers without warning. She tried to pull away, but after a few seconds, she gave in. She felt electricity course it's way through her veins. He pulled away, both were gasping for air. She grabbed her book and stormed off.

"Hermione wait!" He called. It was no use, she had already ran inside and slammed the door behind her.

**AN: So I hope you all enjoyed, please, please review. It would mean a lot! First reviewer to the story gets the next chapter dedicated to them! lol but anyways, so when I wrote this last scene between Hermione and Fred, I was listening to How to Save a Life, and for some reason the kiss and everything popped into my mind. well anyways review and hope you all enjoyed(: **


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione ran all the way up the stairs, almost knocking George over.

"Mione, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." George said. She ignored him and burst into the room to find Harry and Ginny...

"Oh gosh!" She said covering her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She said backing out. They went out into the hall after her.

"Geez Mione if you would have listened to me, I would have explained that they were getting a head start on the baby law." George smirked. Just then Fred came bounding up the stairs.

"George have you seen Mi-" He stopped when he seen her. "Hermione I am-" Hermione pushed past him and slammed her door shut. Fred tried to go in, but she locked it.

"Mione I'll kick this door down." He threatened. She laughed without humor on the other side of the door.

"I'd like to see you try!" She called back. He sighed and pressed his forehead against the cold door.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Fred growled through his teeth. He stormed off to his room.

"Hermione, it's just me now. Open up." Ginny said in a soothing voice. The door cracked open a tiny bit, then all the way. As soon as Ginny was in the door slammed shut again.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Fred asked. George shrugged. "Sounded like a door closing." He bounded to his door and opened up. No doors were open. He sighed and went back to his bed.<p>

"This is ridiculous." He said, sounding upset.

"What happened?" George asked curiously.

"I was stupid and kissed her." Fred said.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I can't believe you kissed her."

"I know George." Fred said getting frustrated.

"That's just...wow."

"GEORGE!"

"Okay, okay I'm shutting up now." George said throwing his hands up in surrender.

* * *

><p>"So what happened between you two?" Ginny asked.<p>

"Fred kissed me." Hermione said laying down on her bed.

"And that's a bad thing because..." Ginny said.

"He had just had sex with Angelina! It's disgusting, I mean no offense to her, but I didn't know where his lips had been!" She said upset.

"How do you know they did anything? Did he tell you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no, but they spent two whole hours together, just to say goodbye. I mean come on Gin. You and Harry are getting married, to spend the rest of your life together, and even though you know that, neither one of you can not keep your hands of the other." She said.

"Fred's not marrying her, and they're in love. Wouldn't you do it?" Hermione questioned. Ginny sighed.

"What a jerk." She said, upset with her brother. "Well tomorrow's train ride should be interesting."

"Yeah, but we better get to sleep, have to wake up at five." She said shutting off their light.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"WAKE UP!" Ginny yelled in the hall. Molly smiled.

"That's my girl." Molly said. Everyone shuffled into the hall while levitating their bags. They went to Kingscross Station. Hermione had avoided Fred all morning.

"Hello Hermione." Luna said.

"Hey." Draco greeted nicely. She offered them a small smile.

"Hey guys." She said. She felt eyes on her back and turned to see Fred watching her intently, he didn't even look away once they made eye contact. She turned and looked back at Luna and Draco.

"Trouble?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. The train whistled.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." She said before walking back. She watched as George hugged his twin. She then turned to get onto the train, but an hand grabbed her wrist. She looked into the eyes of George.

"What?" She snapped.

"You're not ruining his life." He said firmly.

"How did you-"

"Come on Hermione, we've got to go." Fred said. She stayed and looked at George for a few more seconds before getting onto the train. Hermione glared at the back of Fred's head as she followed him to their compartment. She sat next to Ginny, making Fred sit by himself. Ginny sighed. Luna walked by and Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to her, which caused Hermione to get up.

"Want to sit with us?" Ginny asked.

"Uh sure." Luna said. "But where's Ron at?" She questioned as she and Draco sat beside Harry and Ginny.

"Oh Won Won's with Lavender." Ginny said laughing. Hermione reluctantly plopped down by the window.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked quietly.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" She snapped. He sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. He was about to say something when McGonagall came into their compartment.

"Oh good, you guys are together." The teenagers looked at her confused.

"Okay, so they didn't conjure up enough housing so we're going to have some of you share. Draco, Luna, you will be with Fred and Hermione. Harry, Ginny you'll be with Ron and Lavender." She explained.

"You will move to your house after you've married. Fred, you can stay in your home, since you're no longer a student." She said. He nodded.

"So Fred, Hermione, when are you getting married?" Luna asked.

"I don't know yet." Fred said. He looked at Hermione and sighed when she made no acknowledgement to the conversation. When the others had moved onto a different subject he turned to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I kissed you but I mean we're going to be mar-" She cut him off.

"Fred, I am not mad that you kissed me." She said getting up. She walked out of the compartment. Fred sighed. Ginny moved to sit next to him.

"Do you know why she's mad at me?" He asked. She nodded.

"Why?" Ginny sighed.

"Fred...you kissed her after you and Angelina..." She trailed off.

"After we what? Wait she thinks Angelina and I...No! I wasn't even with her." He said standing up.

"Then where were you?" She asked him.

"I was out, getting this." He said pulling a black box out of his jeans pocket. Ginny gasped at the beautiful ring. She handed it back to him and sighed as he walked out of the compartment. Fred began searching every compartment. Finally he found her with Ron and Lavender, Pansy and Blaise.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. She looked up at him and sighed. She stood and said goodbye to everyone before following him out into the small hallway.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Hermione, I was not with Angelina last night. I was with a woman, but not her. I didn't do anything like that either." He said, his face growing red. His hands sweaty.

"Then what were you doing?" She asked, confused.

"Buying you this." He said opening the ring box for her.

She gasped.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So this chapter is kind of a filler, not to much happens, but anyways it's dedicated to all the people that reviewed(: So thank you!(: **

"For me?" Hermione questioned while she admired the ring. Fred chuckled.

"Well we are destined to marry, aren't we?" He asked as he stood up and put the ring on her finger. She smiled at the ring.

"We may not be in love, but I do care about you. I would never want anything to ever tear our friendship apart." Fred whispered to her quietly. She nodded.

"I feel the same way..." She trailed off. "Well we should be getting back." She said. Fred nodded and led the way to their compartment.

"Oh, and Fred?"

"Yeah?" He stopped in front of the door. She offered him a small smile.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." She said. He grinned.

"No problem." They returned to their friends and everyone was glad to see they were talking again. Luna and Hermione began discussing different decorating techniques they could use in their shared house. Draco and Fred just sighed, but luckily Harry got them into a discussion with him and Ginny about quidditch. About an hour later the train stopped.

"Wow we're here already?" Hermione said as they stood. Everyone gathered their things and headed off of the train. Once they had made it to the castle everyone was to enter the Great Hall. McGonagall went through the 'Welcome back speech' and then allowed everyone to eat.

"So I was thinking..." Fred began. Hermione looked up at him from across the table.

"October." He said.

"For?" Hermione questioned. Fred chuckled.

"The wedding of course." He said.

"Oh Hermione, that would be beautiful." Luna said dreamily. Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, you could do orange and other fall like colors." She said. Hermione thought.

"I like that idea. October it is." She said smiling at Fred. He grinned.

"So you and Fred will have the house to yourselves for awhile before Draco and I move in." Luna stated. Hermione and Fred both nodded.

"You guys need to go tell McGonagall when you're getting married." Harry pointed out. Hermione nodded.

"How about the tenth?" Fred asked her.

"Sure." She said quietly. They made their way in front of the Great Hall to where the professor was.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley." She said politely.

"Good evening professor." Fred said. "We would like to inform you we're going to get married October tenth. Here." He told her. She nodded.

"Okay and who is to be attendance?" She questioned.

"Um...all of our friends and Fred's family." Hermione answered.

"Okay and bridal party?" Wow she really did need to know all of the information.

"George will be my best man, Ron and Harry will be my groomsmen. The rest of my brothers won't be able to make it in time for the wedding." He explained.

"Ginny will be my maid of honor, Luna my first bridesmaid, and um that's it." She said trying to think of one more girl so that Harry wouldn't have to walk down the aisle by himself.

"Harry and Ron can both escort Luna." Fred suggested laughing at the idea.

"Okay." Hermione said.

"Okay well when there are trips to Hogsmeade you both can prepare, get dresses, tuxes, and so on." She said. Both nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know." She said letting them know they could return to dinner.

Once back at their table they told everyone the plan and everyone was happy to be in the bridal party. Harry and Ron even joked with Draco about walking his girl down the aisle. He just laughed. Dinner was finished and Fred offered to walk Hermione to her dorm.

"Well good night." He said.

"Yeah...good night." She replied. He hugged her quickly before walking down the hall to find McGonagall, who was going to show him to their home.

-The next morning-

The next morning Hermione decided to wake up and take a jog. She snuck out of the dorm quietly as to not wake up the other girls. She began walking before jogging. It helped get all of her frustration out. Getting married to someone who you weren't even in love with was a big, stressful thing to have on your shoulders. She listened to her Ipod, it had been a gift from her aunt. Everyone from Hogwarts was completely fascinated by it. After twenty more minutes of jogging she decided to head back in to take a shower. She bumped into someone. She smiled slightly when she seen it was Fred.

"Good morning." He said leaning to kiss her on the cheek.

"Ugh. I'm all sweaty." She groaned.

"Ah well." He said with a smirk on his face.

"So where are you headed off to so early?" She asked him as they began to walk.

"I'm meeting George. We're going to get ahead on tuxes. Then we're going with Harry and Ron this weekend." He explained. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know when I'm going to go. I've got to study this weekend." She said biting her lip in thought. Fred chuckled.

"Well Hermione, classes don't even start for another two days. What could you possibly be studying for?" She just grinned.

"Well I've got to go. I want to shower." She said. She waved goodbye and jogged off in the other direction. Fred smiled as she watched her run in the other direction. At least life with Hermione wouldn't be boring. He thought to himself.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed(: **


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat in her bed thinking. She was getting married in exactly a month. She sat up suddenly. She was getting married in a month! They weren't prepared at all! She had to get to the kitchen to let the house elves know what needed to be made, she had to get the girls and go shopping for dresses. She needed bouquets and decorations for the courtyard. She sighed. So much to do in such little time. She threw back the covers and headed to the bathroom. She let the warm waters rush over her, relaxing her muscles. Once finished she did a spell for her hair and make up. She picked out a pair of jeans and a sweater. She headed over to Ginny's dorm. She knocked quietly before stepping in.

"Gin." She said once she had gotten to her best friend's bed. "Ginny wake up. We have to look for dresses today." She said.

"Oh. Okay." She said sleepily, but she didn't move.

"Gin!"

"Okay I'm up." She said. They met Luna at the front entrance and they all headed to shop.

"So what are you thinking for us Hermione?" Ginny asked as they walked into the shop.

"I don't know yet. I love the fall colors thing. I think it would look pretty." She said as they walked back to bridesmaids dresses. Luna suddenly gasped.

"Look!" She said pointing.

"Oh Luna! That's perfect." Hermione said rushing over to the dress. It was a light orange dress that came to the knees, with a brown ribbon in the middle. She grabbed two of them and thrust them at Ginny and Luna.

"Try them on!" She said excitedly. They came out and modeled.

"I love it." Ginny said.

"Me too." Luna agreed.

"Well that settles that. Now we need to look for me." She said. The girls searched through rows and rows trying to find the perfect dress. Finally they found one. It matched perfectly. It was white of course, and had a long beaded train. It was strapless with a light orange ribbon in the middle that matched the color of the bridesmaids' dresses.

"Go try it on Mione." Ginny encourage. Hermione did. She looked in the mirror, she thought she looked beautiful in the dress. Suddenly tears came to her eyes, she kept forgetting that she was marrying Fred. The Fred part didn't bother her, he truly was a great guy, but she wanted to be in love. She wanted Fred to look at her the way Draco did Luna and she wanted to be able to look at him the way Luna looks at Ginny.

"Are you going to come out?" Luna called. Hermione wiped furiously at her tears.

"Yeah. Give me a sec.."

The girls squealed when she pulled the curtain back.

"Hermione you look absolutely beautiful." Ginny gushed.

"You do." Luna said smiling.

"Fred will love it." Ginny said.

"Want to go to The Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Sure."

They sat at a table talking and making plans for Hermione's upcoming wedding.

"So where are you and Fred going for your week honeymoon?" Luna asked taking a sip of her drink.

"America." Hermione answered.

"America? Oh wow." Luna gushed.

"Yeah we're going to a state called Florida. It's supposed to be really nice there." She said.

"Harry and I are going to spend our week in muggle London." Ginny said.

"What about you Luna?" Hermione asked. Luna giggled.

"I don't know yet. Draco won't tell me. He says it's a surprise." She said smiling. The girls finished their food and left. Hermione decided to read until dinner. She waited for Fred in the common room. He came in suddenly.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He said. He hugged her close. "Ready for dinner?" He asked. She nodded. They headed for the Great Hall, the walk was silent.

"So did you get your dress?" He asked once they sat down.

"Yeah. I did." She said quietly.

"Oh Fred. It's so gorgeous. Mione is going to look absolutely breathtaking." Ginny gushed excitedly. Hermione blushed.

"I wouldn't say that..." She said quietly.

"I'm sure you looked beautiful." Fred said, a smile on his face. Suddenly Blaise plopped down next Draco and Luna.

"I cannot take being married to her. Wanna trade?" He asked looking over to Draco. Draco laughed.

"Yeah right, and you guys aren't even married yet." Draco pointed out. Blaise nodded.

"I know, and if I'm this upset and insane already, imagine what it will be like when we ARE married." He said. Fred laughed.

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad." He said.

"No. She is. She calls me Blaisey." He said, a frown on his face. Hermione stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny Granger?" Blaise asked.

"I'm sorry it's just so funny." She said bursting out into laughter. She began wiping tears away.

"Fred I'll take Hermione off your hands." Blaise said hopefully. Hermione frowned.

"I'm not a little kid. So don't make me sound like one." She said causing Blaise to laugh.

"Sorry Granger, I'm truly desperate." Everyone began to laugh again.

"Oh Blasiekins!" They heard Pansy call. Hermione laughed as Draco nudged his best friend.

"Sounds like she came up with a new nickname for you." He said. Blaise glared as Pansy came and threw her arms around his neck.

"Get off me!" He said. He got up and took off running out to the hallway, Pansy following right behind him.

"Oh poor Blaise. Now see, they're a good example. He'll be stuck with someone he can't stand for the rest of his life." Hermione said. Draco chuckled.

"No, he'll eventually fall in love with her. Once she gets knocked up. Blaise is a sucker for babies." He said.

"Seriously?" Ron questioned.

"Yep." Draco answered, a smirk on his face.

"Whoa where'd you come from?" Harry asked Ron, who had just begun eating.

"Long story." He muttered unhappily.

"Lavender?" Harry asked taking a guess.

"Oh yes." Ron said. "I've got to hurry and eat, then I'm going to hide in the common room for the rest of the night."

"Oh come Ron. Draco, Fred, and I need you for a game of quidditch we were going to play after dinner, while it's still light out." Harry whined.

"Oh alright. She won't think to look there. Gin you playin?" He asked.

"You know it." She said. Harry grinned at his girlfriend. Ron was finished with his meal.

"Okay, let's get outta here before she finds me!" He said. Everyone ran out to the quidditch pitch.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Finally it was the night before Fred and Hermione's wedding day. George had come to Hogwarts to take Ron, Harry, Draco, and of course Fred out to celebrate. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna went shopping for things for Hermione to wear on her honeymoon. Right now it was cold, but once they got to Florida it would be warm.<p>

"Here, this swimsuit is really cute." Ginny said picking up a two piece bikini that was white with blue polka dots. Hermione sighed as Ginny added it to their bag. Once they were finished they headed to meet the guys for dinner at a fancy restaurant. Hermione was quiet throughout the meal.

"Hey." Fred said plopping down next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Hermione was a little happy that he could tell something was bothering her.

"Nothing. Just thinking about tomorrow." She said not meeting his gaze.

"Hermione, we may not be in love, but we're going to have a great marriage okay?" He said. She nodded.

"And we're going to have an amazing time in Florida. You do know how to drive one of those non-flying cars don't you?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Hermione giggled.

"Of course I do. My dad taught me before..." She trailed off.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow, but I think now is a good time..." He said. She looked up at him trying to read his face.

"My dad was wondering if he could escort you down the aisle?" Fred said quietly. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh that would be wonderful." She said, a smile on her face.

"Well good, dad will be happy." Fred said grinning. They joined back into the group's conversation. When they returned back to the school Hermione and Fred lagged behind the rest of the group.

"So..." She said awkwardly.

"So how about the weather?" Fred said causing Hermione to laugh. They got to the common room and she turned to look at Fred.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said quietly.

"I guess so." She looked down awkwardly at her feet. Fred put his hands on both sides of her face and made her meet his gaze. He leaned in slowly until he was just inches from her face. He stopped, as if asking for permission. When she didn't pull away he closed the distance between them. For a few seconds Hermione didn't move, but then, slowly she began to kiss back just as he was deepening it. When air became a necessity Fred pulled away. Both were breathing heavily.

"See you tomorrow?" He said smiling down at her.

"See you tomorrow." She confirmed. She sighed as he hugged her, she loved the smell of his cologne.

"Well see ya." He said walking backwards.

"Yeah, see ya." She said.

"I'll be at the alter." He said. Hermione laughed.

"I'll be the one in white." She said. He shut the portrait and Hermione walked up the stairs to her room where Ginny was sitting on her bed.

"So what took you guys so long? I could have sworn that you were right behind us." She said as Hermione walked into the bathroom to change.

"Oh and don't think I didn't see you guys kiss just then downstairs." She said. Hermione groaned. She shut the bathroom door and came to sit next to Ginny.

"We were talking, is that alright with you detective?" She asked sarcastically. Ginny laughed.

"I guess so. So how was the kiss?" She asked. Hermione blushed.

"I do have to admit, it was nice." She said.

"Awwww." Ginny said excitedly.

"I don't know Gin, but I think things are changing between us." Hermione said happily.

* * *

><p>Fred plopped down on the bed in his and Hermione's home. Since Draco and Luna weren't married yet, he got to choose which room he wanted for him and Hermione.<p>

"Hermione Weasley." He said as George, who was staying over came into the room.

"I think I like the sound of it Georgie." He told his twin. George chuckled.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but I need you in the kitchen." George said.

"What? Why?" Fred asked standing up.

"I think I burnt the tea." George said.

"Oh. Okay I'm coming." Fred said. George walked out of the room.

"Wait George." He called. George popped his head back in.

"One question." He said.

"Yeah?"

"How in the bloody hell do you burn tea?" He asked him. George smirked.

"No clue." He said running back downstairs and into the kitchen.

**AN: Hah just a funny way to end the chapter(: Don't you just love Fred and George? lol**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione, wake up." Ginny ordered. Hermione stirred, and Ginny, who had been trying to wake her up for the past twenty minutes, thought she was finally coming around. Nope. For Hermione had only rolled over and covered her head with her pillow.

"That's it." She said firmly. "I'm getting Draco on your arse." She said stalking out of the dorm room. They had become close with Malfoy over the past few months since they had returned, big shock. Ginny returned, Draco and Luna behind her. Draco had a smirk on his face, while Luna stifled a giggle. He got down real close to Hermione's face.

"WAKE UP GRANGER!" He yelled causing Harry and Ron to burst through the door.

"Bloody hell, what's with the yelling?" Ron asked, a scared look on his face. Draco chuckled.

"Granger here, is getting married in jus five hours and she won't wake up, and I'm shocked to see my yelling has only made her roll back over." He said, a puzzled look on his face. The three boys suddenly grinned.

"You thinkin what we're thinkin?" Harry asked. Draco nodded as he conjured up a bucket of ice cold water.

"Last call Granger." He said giving her a warning.

"Ehhhh." She groaned.

"I didn't want to have to do this you know." He said just before dumping the freezing water on the sleeping girl causing her to jolt awake.

"Ahh! Ugh! Malfoy I'm going to freaking kill you." She growled.

"See ya!" He said to the group before bolting back to the Slytherin common room. Hermione dried her bed with her wand, and dried herself of course.

"Did you forget you were getting married or something?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Or something." Hermione replied while walking into the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked her curiously.

"Nothing, I'm still upset that Fred has to marry me against his will." She pointed out.

"Well, if you ask me-"

"I didn't." Hermione interrupted.

"As I was saying, if you ask me, Fred didn't seem to bothered about leaving Angelina. To me, that shows a sign of someone who wasn't as much in love as he claimed to be." Ginny fired back. Hermione laughed without humor.

"Gin, Fred and Angelina aren't stupid. They knew there was no way of getting out of the law. So therefore, why make a scene and be all angry and upset."

"Exactly! Two people IN LOVE would get angry and upset. Hermione, Fred is in love with you!" Ginny said flopping back down on the bed.

"Yeah and I'm Merlin. Ginny, how is he in love with me? Huh? What are the signs?" Hermione asked sarcastically as she packed for the honeymoon.

"All last year, he carried your books, hugged you, brushed your hair out of your face and so on."

"Yeah, LAST YEAR!" Hermione said getting frustrated with her red headed friend.

"UGH! Hermione, he booked a romantic honeymoon suite in America, George and Katie ARE in love, and they're staying here after their wedding!" Ginny said. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't buy it Gin." She said walking back into the bathroom.

"UGH You are impossible!" She said standing up. "I'll see you in an hour at the damn hair salon, Miss I don't want to do things the magic way."

"Okay." Hermione called. She sighed. Suddenly she heard a pop.

"Morning Hermione." George said looking at her. She had her hand over her heart and was breathing heavily.

"George you really shouldn't do that. I could've been changing for all you know!" She said, sounding as firm as his mum.

"Oh. I don't mind." George said with a wink. "Freddie might though." He said plopping down on her bed.

"Yeah right. Ginny's been on my case all morning about him being in love with me." She said folding a few shirts and placing them in her suitcase.

"Well, I don't know about in love, but he does like you. Or at least he did last year. Even when he got together with Angie. He would stay up till mid-night blabbing about you. He even today, still moans your name in his sleep." He told her. Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"Ugh. To much info. And you're lying about that last part." She said laughing and throwing a pillow at her soon to be brother-n-law.

"Am not." He said defensively. "I stayed at your house last night. Believe me, I heard him and I never in my life want to know what you two were doing in that dream of his."

"Ugh George you are disgusting. Get out!" She said pushing him gently to the door.

"Why? I was having such fun." He argued. She laughed.

"Well, you're annoying me, and besides, I've got to get packed. We leave as soon as the reception is through." She said.

"Oh alright. Oh, here's one of your shopping bags." George said, bending down to pick it up.

"Oh my. Look what we have here." He said pulling out a black lacy bra and matching underwear. Hermione's face went Weasley red and her eyes widened in horror as she snatched the clothing pieces out of his hands.

"UGH! Ginny Weasley." She muttered. George smirked.

"Well, at least Fred will know his dreams aren't a lost cause!" He said rushing out the door just as she was trying to smack him. Hermione finished packing and apparated to the hair salon where Ginny and Luna were already waiting.

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this chapter the same day I uploaded chapter seven, but I just haven't had time to upload it. Ugh school is such a downer sometimes! lol but oh well, only thirty two more days and then summer(: Anyways hope you all enjoyed(: **


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh. Gee Hermione, I'm sorry." Ginny said with a smirk on her face. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as the stylist tugged at her curly hair.

"You're not really sorry are you?" She snapped at her best friend. Ginny and Luna laughed.

"No. Not really. I think it's funny George found your clothing 'items.'" She said grinning. Hermione leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah. Well something tells me it wasn't an accident George casually dropped by seconds after you left." Ginny simply shrugged with a smirk on her face.

"Well. All finished." The stylist said spinning Hermione around so she could see for herself.

"Oh Hermione. You look gorgeous." Luna complimented.

"I love it. Thank you." Hermione said paying the woman. Once both Luna and Ginny's hair were done, the girls left and headed back to Hogwarts. The wedding was to be held in the Great Hall. Draco was waiting at the front entrance.

"Hurry, I don't know how long we can contain Fred in our house." Draco said ushering the girls inside. They ran to their dorm so they could do their make up.

-WEDDING TIME!-

There was a knock on the door. Hermione shuffled over in her dress. She opened the door to reveal Mr. Weasley smiling like a proud father.

"Are you ready my dear?" He asked holding his arm out to her. She linked hers through and sighed quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She said as they walked down the empty hallway. Most of the students were either studying in their rooms or at the wedding out in the courtyard.

"I hope you'll be happy with our Fred." Mr. Weasley said as they were nearing the courtyard. Hermione nodded.

"I hope he'll be happy with me." She whispered. Mr. Weasley didn't hear. They finally made it outside. The cool October breeze whipped around Hermione, pulling her curly hair into different directions. As they walked down the aisle, the whole way there Hermione refused to meet Fred's gaze, although she could feel him watching her. Finally they were up to him, where Arthur placed her hand into Fred's waiting palm.

"You may be seated." The Minister stated. Everyone took their seats. Hermione felt Fred rub her hand softly with his thumb. She lifted her eyes to meet his. He was smiling down at her. As the Minister talked on, Hermione had barely heard a word he said. She was hypnotized by Fred's eyes.

"Miss Granger." The Minister said with a chuckle.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." She said blushing. Fred smirked.

"Well this couple is definitely in love." The Minister said causing the audience to laugh.

"Hermione, do you take Fred Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked. She nodded.

"I do." She said quietly. 'I have to.' She thought to herself.

"And Fred, do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Fred nodded.

"I do." He said in his normal confident voice. Fred and Hermione slid the rings on to the others' finger.

"By the power invested in me... I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Fred took Hermione's face in his hands and brought his lips to softly to hers. He deepened the kiss but quit after a minute. They turned to face the crowd.

"May I introduce to all of you, for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Fred and Hermione Weasley." The Minister.

Everyone stood and clapped as Fred and Hermione made their way down the aisle, the bridal party following closely behind. They headed to the Great Hall where the reception was to be held.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! But I kind of wanted it this way because the reception is going to be long, and I didn't want to have to split it in half. Plus I have a test to study for. Lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

Fred and Hermione walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. All their friends and family stood and clapped and cheered for the new couple. They walked to where the teachers normally sat, but tonight this would be the bridal party's table. They seen the rest of the bridal party already seated, waiting for them. They sat down and dinner was served. Hermione seen Draco sitting at a table alone. Although their friends had all forgiven him, everyone else in the school was still distant.

"I'll be right back." She whispered to Fred who was still eating his salad. He nodded and watched as she picked up her dress, so it wouldn't drag and walk down the steps.

"Hey Draco." She said sitting beside him. He took a sip of his drink.

"Hey Hermione." He said with a smile. "Congratulations." She offered a small smile.

"Well. Thank you." She said. "I was wondering. Would you like to join Luna up at our table? Rather then sitting here by yourself." She suggested.

"Uh. Sure. Thanks." He said as he held his hand out to help her up the steps. She smiled as he sat and immediately kissed Luna on the cheek.

"Well that was nice of you." Fred said smiling at his wife. She smirked.

"Well, Katie is sitting up here with George. Poor Draco was eating all alone." She said, sympathy evident in her voice. Fred chuckled.

"Yeah. Well you know just a year ago you would think it served him right." He said. She nodded.

"True, but times have changed. People have changed." Suddenly George walked out onto the area where they could dance.

"Well. I hope you are all having fun." George began. "But it is time for the first dance as bride and groom. Fred, Hermione." He called out. Fred helped Hermione down the stairs as a slow and soft melody began to play. Fred spun her around the floor effortlessly. Once they were finished with their first dance, more couples began to dance also.

"May I steal her away for a second?" Harry asked Fred with a grin. Fred sighed.

"If you have to." He said, a smirk on his face. "I'll see if Ginny wants to dance." He left to go find his little sister.

"So, feel any different?" Harry asked as he twirled Hermione around the floor.

"No. Not really. I mean, I'm excited to be going to America. Florida is supposed to be beautiful." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I bet you'll have fun." He said. The song was slowly coming to an end and Harry knew Fred would be coming to capture his wife again.

"Hermione, don't stress over Fred not being in love with you okay?" He questioned her.

"Okay, but why?" She asked looking over at Fred who was now twirling Luna around while Draco had Ginny.

"Just don't... spend all of your time worrying about it." He said. The conversation ended.

"Oy! Malfoy get your own girl!" Harry said laughing as the song ended. He walked over to where Draco and Ginny were still spinning around the dance floor.

"Hello." Fred said as he pulled her closer to him by the waist.

"Oh!" She said. Fred chuckled.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yeah just a little." She answered laughing.

"So, how does it feel to be married to the hottest guy in the world?" He questioned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're sucha dork." She said hitting him on the arm lightly. He chuckled.

"But seriously. You don't mind being stuck with me for the rest of your life do you?" He asked, suddenly serious. All joking aside. Hermione smiled.

"Of course not Fred. You're not that bad. What about you?" She asked, turning the tables on him.

"I don't mind." He said, a smirk on his face. "So. Are you excited?" He questioned.

"For?"

"The beach. Duh." He said laughing.

"Oh. Of course. It's going to be so beautiful." She said in a dreamy voice.

The rest of the evening was spent dancing and having fun with everyone together. Around mid-night, everyone rushed to the door to see the couple off. Fred wanted to do everything the muggle way for Hermione, so they were taken to the air port in a limo. Fred opened her door and offered her his hand.

"Oh I'm so excited." She said almost jumping with excitement.

"Have you ever been to the ocean Hermione?" Fred asked as he helped her onto the plane.

"Nope." She answered simply. He grinned.

"Well I'm glad to be the first to take you." He said smiling at his wife.

**AN: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. School is crazy right now so I've had to focus on that a lot. But only five more weeks!(: **


End file.
